


Like home

by hinayeonnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinayeonnie/pseuds/hinayeonnie
Summary: Chan and Woojin are long time friends, used to do everything together, determined to always stay together, even if life wanted the opposite.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 15





	Like home

**Author's Note:**

> so... this came out very different from my original idea which was supposed to be based on a pretty fanart i found on twitter (i'll link it in the end notes).
> 
> despite that, i liked the final work, it was very emotional to me, woochan makes me very emotional...
> 
> anyways, sorry for any mistakes, english is not my mother language but i hop y'all can still appreciate this :))

Christopher still remembered when he moved from Australia to Korea because of his father's work. Even being a child, moving to a country with language, culture, people, everything different from the environment he was used to was a slow and sometimes painful process.

But somehow he managed to adapt. Soon he was surrounded by other curious children and people who would help him in this and he was always grateful, not only for politeness but for really being moved with such kindness.

A few weeks at the new school and on a day that he decided to walk around the place, he met another boy who was a little taller than him, quieter and… interesting, he could tell. Contrary to what he expected, they made friends very quickly, Kim Woojin was the boy's name. Even with his beginner korean skills and the other's lack of english, that didn't stop them from getting closer and forming a strong friendship in a few days. Christopher was then able to relax and feel more at ease now that he had a friend and not just one more curious about himself for being a foreigner.

As time passed, they got even closer, to the point of going to each other's house to sleep, even if they didn't live nearby and those moments were scarce. Woojin helped him with korean and Christopher taught english to the brunette and it was funny how they pronounced the words due to accents. Woojin even gave him a nickname: Chan ー later explained that it was his name in korean. The australian liked it and was extremely happy when Woojin called him that, even though he preferred how his tongue twisted up when saying his birth name.

Over the years, they formed a bond so strong that those who saw them did not doubt that life had made them both to be together. They trusted each other and in the case of Chan, only in Woojin. When he needed to vent, he looked for his friend's shoulder to lean and spill everything out. When he needed a hug, he ran straight for him. When he was seized by anxiety attacks, Woojin would simply hold his hand, knowing he needed help. When he was surrounded by insomnia, he called the korean and asked him to sing so he could relax.

"Channie? I hope I woke you up, otherwise this means another bad night."

"Unfortunately I can't sleep a wink... how did you know?"

"You are always too anxious about something important and tomorrow we are going to give a presentation that is worth half of our grades, so I thought it would be nice to call."

"You really know me well."

"Like a part of me."

Woojin's laughter and voice always soothed him and chan thanked every divine entity every day for having someone so special in his life.

They were so close that they naturally made plans together. Casual outings, "pajama nights", projects and that extended to college that they would do together. Chan studied music production alone and somehow managed to buy some equipment, he liked to compose, write and produce, soon finding himself in a passion in which he would like to invest in a career. Woojin liked to sing and sometimes even wrote and formed a great pair, participating in competitions when they could and auditions in companies. They had decided to join one and achieve success together, like everything they did.

"Woojinnie… don't worry, we'll be fine."

"You are the one sweating with nervousness, channie."

Chan laughed, embarrassed.

"We will make it."

"Sure. We're together, yes? And we can do anything."

They smiled at each other and woojin pulled the (now) blonde into a very tight hug, lightly stroking his hair, while the other rubbed his nose on his neck, inhaling his scent.

"You smell good."

"I collect perfumes, you know?"

"No… you smell naturally comfortable and familiar, I feel like I'm at home."

Woojin laughed. He didn't understand how his friend sometimes thought and didn't even need to, he just let himself go and his admiration for the Australian only grew.

Unfortunately life is always contrary to our wishes and that's how Woojin and Chan returned to the korean's home after that audition. The result came out on time, contrary to what they were used to and only Chan got the job at the company they tried together.

Both made the journey quietly, holding hands tightly, but woojin knew that if he opened his mouth he would not be able to hold back his tears and knew that chan was in the same state, or even worse than him so he needed to be strong for both of them. but when he locked his bedroom door, he saw his best friend collapse and cry, even choking on his painful sobs. He took him to bed and laid them both in a comfortable position and stroked the other's blond and dehydrated strands while he still cried and babbled how unfair life was and could not separate them.

"you can't give up, Channie. You fought hard for it, gave everything you could and more. I'm sorry I can't be with you as we planned, but you can't give up. I won't let happen. An i can try again, you know."

"it won't be the same, though."

Chan went silent for several minutes, trying to control his breathing and calm the crying, reflecting.

"woojinnie..."

"I know we will follow different paths but I will always be with you, I will still be your best friend, your confidant… your home." 

For the first time in that chaotic situation, chan smiled and nodded almost imperceptibly. He laid his head on the older man's chest and hugged him with one arm, squeezing him as tightly as he could.

"forgive me."

"you don't have to apologize for something that isn't your fault, Bang Christopher. Anyway, you better sleep here today, enjoy it being your last free day before the training routine."

Chan brought his face close to the Woojin's neck, which gave him space to comfortably accommodate his nose at that point. That gesture was already natural for both of them, as it said so much about the smell of Woojin being good, comfortable, welcoming. The older ended up getting used to the adjectives and ended up giving in to the "character", leaving Chan to do whatever he wanted. And he liked it, he couldn't deny; he liked to be the safe haven of the other, to be the person with whom he opened up and trusted his own life and was impressed with how life could be so surprising and cruel too. He never imagined that he could form such a pure and strong relationship with a person, but it happened naturally. And he felt good and thankful every day.

"we will not see each other so often... I will miss your smell."

"Is that all?"

"Of course not you idiot, but I'm not prepared to part from you, we've been together practically forever."

"It's fine, I'll always be here, Chris. Whenever you need me, you can come to me."

Chan laughed, lighter.

"That is why I say that you are my home. I love you, woojinnie."

"I love you too, channie."

**Author's Note:**

> so, this art inspired me but as you could see i totally forgot the point hahahaha
> 
> https://twitter.com/lvnb0505/status/1238858234833833990
> 
> take care everyone!


End file.
